


Rangastan

by Anastasia_01



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, Forest Sex, M/M, Romance, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_01/pseuds/Anastasia_01
Summary: After Athelstan returns to Kattegat, Ragnar tries asking him about lying together one last time.
Relationships: Athelstan & Ragnar Lothbrok, Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins during the celebration after Ragnar's return from England.

“If I were to ask you again, would you still refuse to share a bed with Lagertha and I?” Ragnar asks, turning his attention to Athelstan. The priest chuckles and looks into Ragnar’s eyes. “You did not say no.”

Athelstan shakes his head and replies, “And yet, I did not say yes.” Ragnar smirks and walks back into the house.

“Shut the door,” he orders. Athelstan nods and closes the door, finding a place to sit.

“You seem happy he has returned,” Aslaug comments, her husband sitting beside her. 

“Athelstan has been with me since Björn was small. He is like family now,” Ragnar explains. He catches Athelstan’s eye and the other smiles at him. Aslaug sees this, watching her husband stare at the priest.

* * *

Ragnar stares up at the ceiling. For some reason, he cannot find sleep. The blond warrior looks at his wife. Aslaug is beautiful. She has given him four boys, more than he could have ever asked for. And yet, is he truly happy? Aslaug furrows her brows and rubs her eyes as she hears ruffling.

“Where are you going?” she questions, sitting up in the bed.

Putting on his shoes, Ragnar answers, “To see Athelstan.”

Aslaug huffs and replies, “I fear you spend too much time with him.”

“Athelstan has been gone for some time.” Ragnar looks back at his wife and adds, “I must catch up with him.”

“Can’t it wait till morning?” Ragnar stares at the woman before walking off.

Athelstan turns as he hears the curtain to his room ruffle.

“Ragnar, what are you-” the priest is cut off as Ragnar grabs his face, kissing him deeply.

“I cannot wait for confirmation any longer,” Ragnar explains. “I love you.”

Athelstan chuckles and holds the other’s hands. “And I you.” Ragnar smirks and kisses Athelstan again.

“Athelstan, I wish to…” Ragnar pulls away from Athelstan and steps aside.

“Y-Yes Lagertha?” Athelstan pants, looking at the woman in the doorway. Lagertha smirks and hangs her head to the side.

“I thought we were all to share a bed?” she asks.

Ragnar turns his head to the woman and smirks, responding, “I wish to have Athelstan to myself now.” He grabs Athelstan’s waist and the other begins to blush, turning his face away from Lagertha.

Lagertha nods and pulls on the curtain. “We shall speak later then, Athelstan.” Athelstan nods and watches as the curtain closes. Ragnar lets Athelstan go and sits on the bed. Athelstan turns to him and sits beside him.

“What is wrong?” Athelstan questions softly. Ragnar turns to Athelstan and their blue eyes stare at one another. Ragnar grabs the back of Athelstan’s neck and kisses him again. Athelstan smiles and mounts the man ravishing him. “Ragnar,” he moans, his hands on the other’s neck. The blond pulls away and removes his shirt. He holds the back of Athelstan’s knees and flips him onto the bed. Athelstan takes this as a sign and removes his clothes.

Ragnar passes his hands down Athelstan’s pale body and cracks a smile. “So beautiful.” Athelstan caresses Ragnar’s cheek and smiles. Ragnar looks up at him and growls, kissing the man’s neck. Athelstan lies his head to one side and closes his eyes, feeling his lover’s cock rub violently against his own. Ragnar sits up and removes his pants, tossing his garments to the floor.

“Ragnar go inside,” Athelstan whispers. Ragnar lifts Athelstan’s leg and bites his skin. Athelstan groans, running his hand down the other’s body. Ragnar pulls the priest close and Athelstan spits on his free hand, grabbing the other’s cock.

“You are quite eager,” Ragnar chuckles, kissing Athelstan. Athelstan smirks, feeling as Ragnar takes hold of his own cock once again, pressing against his lover’s entrance. The brunet lies his head back, grabbing onto the back of Ragnar’s neck. Ragnar sticks his tongue into the other’s mouth and rocks his hips harder.

“Ragnar,” Athelstan moans, feeling Ragnar’s fingers rake his thighs. Ragnar kisses and sucks on his lover’s neck, raising his hips a little higher before slamming down. Athelstan whimpers and Ragnar grabs the other’s cheeks.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, searching the other’s eyes. Athelstan smiles and kisses Ragnar.

“On the contrary. I am crying with joy because you are granting me so much pleasure.” Ragnar smiles and kisses Athelstan, holding the other’s hips now. Athelstan throws his head back and Ragnar holds his neck, gripping lightly. “Ohn…Ragnar,” Athelstan moans, raising his head from the bed. He holds Ragnar’s wrist and pulls the other’s hand from his neck. Ragnar looks at him with confusion as Athelstan begins to push him away.

“What is it?” he questions, trying to find Athelstan’s eyes behind the hair falling in his face.

Cheeks warm, Athelstan answers, “I wish to ride you.” Ragnar raises a brow before obediently lying on his back. Athelstan pushes his hair to one side and mounts his lover. Ragnar watches Athelstan, running his hand down the other’s chest and gripping his waist when his cock finally enters the brunet. Athelstan leans forward and rests his hands on his lover’s cheeks. Ragnar searches Athelstan’s eyes before kissing him. He bites the other’s bottom lip, getting him to moan and rock his hips. Athelstan continues to kiss Ragnar, moaning his name in between and clenching against the other’s cock.

“Athelstan…Slow down,” Ragnar breathes. Athelstan smirks and sits up.

“Can the king not handle me?” he asks, digging his nails into the man’s chest and running them down to his belly. Ragnar growls and swiftly sits up. Athelstan wraps his arms around the other man’s neck and Ragnar holds his partner’s waist.

“I can handle all of you,” Ragnar mutters, kissing Athelstan’s neck. “And more.” He holds under Athelstan’s ass and moves him up and down on his cock. Athelstan grabs the blond’s shoulders tightly, letting his head hang back as he tries to roll his hips to Ragnar’s thrusts.

“Oh Ragnar…faster,” Athelstan begs. He leans in and wraps his arms around the other man. Ragnar grips tightly onto the brunet’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart, and moves him faster. Athelstan kisses Ragnar’s ear and his neck and his cheek, moaning against the man’s wet skin as his climax approached. Ragnar maneuvers himself, kneeling on the bed. He turns to the head of the bed and lies Athelstan down. Ragnar presses his hand into the bed and moves his hips high as he thrusts into Athelstan. The other raises his legs, his hands are rubbing up and down his own body. Ragnar watches as best he can before he feels Athelstan squeeze tightly against his cock. The blond sits up and rolls his hips.

“I’m going to fill you with my seed,” Ragnar says. Athelstan nods, his hand gripping his cock as he begins coming. Ragnar smirks at the scene of his partner’s contorted face before continuing to move inside of him. Athelstan tosses his head back as Ragnar comes. Ragnar watches himself move in and out of Athelstan, cum dripping from the other’s body.

“Ragnar, please,” Athelstan begs, pulling on his own cock again. Ragnar looks at the other before he starts moving faster again. He leans down this time and kisses Athelstan, tongues fighting and teeth biting.

“I love you…Athelstan.”

* * *

Aslaug watches as her husband and the priest walk through the large double doors.

“Good morning everyone,” Ragnar greets, patting his sons’ heads. Athelstan smiles at the boys before taking a seat across from Ragnar.

“Did you sleep well, Athelstan?” Aslaug asks, making Ragnar look at her in shock.

Athelstan blushes and nods his head, answering, “Y-Yes. I’ve missed Kattegat at night.” Aslaug looks at Ragnar and the man’s blue eyes are piercing at her.

“And how was your night, husband?” Ragnar chuckles and turns his head from his wife. Now he looks at Athelstan and smiles.

“Quite an adventure,” he mutters. Athelstan tries to hide his smile, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. Aslaug stands abruptly and tosses mead onto Athelstan. The brunet sits there, the liquid dripping from his head.

“How can you have no shame! Sleeping with the king of Kattegat. You whore!” Aslaug shouts. Ragnar quickly stands and grabs the woman’s neck.

“You speak of whores when you are one yourself?” Ragnar says. He pulls her close as she tries to break free of his hold. “Do you not remember how you became my queen?” Athelstan stands and Ragnar looks at him. He lets Aslaug go and makes his way to the front door. Athelstan watches the woman on the floor, but she does not look at him. He hesitates before going after Ragnar.

“Ragnar, where are you going?” Athelstan questions, running after the man. Ragnar stops abruptly and turns to Athelstan. He kisses him and Athelstan sighs, melting under the other man’s hands. He’s sure people are watching them, but he does not care.

“Run away with me. We can go to a countryside and raise cattle,” Ragnar suggests. He nods, anticipating the brunet’s answer.

Athelstan smiles and replies, “I would. But you have children here.” Ragnar rolls his eyes and turns away, crouching down. “And Kattegat needs your leadership.” Ragnar stands and walks down to the piers, leaving Athelstan alone in the middle of a road.

“He is quite stubborn.” Athelstan looks to his right and sighs. It is Lagertha.

“So, this is what it feels to be in love with Ragnar Lodbrok,” he replies.

Lagertha chuckles, “Are you having second thoughts?”

Athelstan looks at the woman and shakes his head. “No, of course not.”

“Then go and console him before the queen comes.” Lagertha rests a hand on the other’s shoulder as she turns to walk away and puts her lips close to his ear. “I’d rather he with you than that woman.” Athelstan looks at her and she gives him a smile. Then he looks off to the boats and huffs.

Ragnar bites at the rope on the boat, untangling the knot he made. He can hear footsteps approaching him and sees a slim figure sit beside him.

“What is it?” he asks.

“I love you Ragnar, with all my heart. But I cannot allow you to abandon your children and your people. That will make me even more hated than before.” Ragnar looks at Athelstan and searches his eyes.

“Then what are we to do?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar and Athelstan come up with a solution to be together for the time being. But not everyone is happy about the decision.

Athelstan glances over his shoulder when he feels someone approaching him.

“Are you proud of yourself?” He turns around and huffs.

“What are you talking about Aslaug?” he asks the woman standing in front of him.

“Ragnar has chosen to leave his children and wife here and go on a raid with you.”

“Ragnar made that decision on his own. I am only navigating him.”

Aslaug stands close to Athelstan and declares, “You will never take my place. Do you truly think the people of Kattegat would approve of their king openly being with a man?” Athelstan looks away and chuckles.

“Who ever said I wanted to take your place? I have won his heart over time. Unlike you.” Aslaug grits her teeth before walking away. At that moment, Ragnar approaches them. He looks at his wife as she speeds off before looking at Athelstan.

“What did she say?” he questions.

Athelstan waves it off and answers, “Nothing of importance.” The brunet fiddles with his fingers before looking up at Ragnar. “Are you ready for our journey to Paris?”

Ragnar rolls his eyes and sighs, “Why must we bring so many people with us.” He pulls Athelstan close by his waist and kisses his ear. “Why don’t we just escape to a cave in the mountain top for some nights?” Athelstan laughs and turns his head, kissing Ragnar’s cheek.

“The people will suspect something if no one has left their family.”

“So, what. I am willing to lie for you.” Athelstan stares at the man before kissing him again.

“Be good,” Torvi says to her husband. Björn kisses her deeply before boarding the boat. Lagertha walks over to Athelstan on the boat and taps his arm.

“This Paris, is it all you say it is?” she asks.

Athelstan smiles and answers, “And all the more. It is a city of great prosperity.”

“But if we are to raid, why only bring two boats?” Rollo suddenly questions, adding himself into the conversation.

“We will not be raiding, but rather, submerging ourselves in the culture.”

Floki scoffs and points out, “Do you not remember what happened in Wessex?”

“I will make sure that the King of Francia does not betray us so easily. It is very hard to settle in Paris. It is a central city, surrounded by water.” Athelstan looks out at the water before looking back at Floki. “Plus, who else is to translate for you?” Lagertha shrugs her shoulders and nods before walking off, Rollo following behind her.

“Were you lecturing them?” Athelstan hears, lips landing on his neck.

Athelstan turns his head and chuckles, “Not at all.” Floki grits his teeth before quickly averting his eyes. He walks over to Björn who is sitting near the edge of the boat.

“Your father has been bewitched once again,” he mutters to the boy. Björn looks at him with confusion before looking at his father and Athelstan speak.

That night the winds were quite warm.

Athelstan pulls the sheet from around him and sits in the corner of the boat.

“Is it supposed to be this warm?” Rollo asks.

Athelstan nods and answers, “We are leaving our winds in the north.”

“The gods must be angry,” Ragnar teases, taking a seat beside Athelstan. Rollo pouts before turning away and drifting to sleep. “What will we tell the leader of Francia?”

Athelstan looks at the blond sitting next to him and answers, “That you would like to make an alliance for the better of your people. Hopefully, he will see it in his best interest and give us land far away from Paris.” Ragnar continues to listen to Athelstan talk before holding his cheek and kissing him. “Ragnar,” Athelstan muffles. Ragnar does not respond and his free hand reaches under his partner’s shirt. Athelstan whimpers and peaks out of his right eye, praying everyone has gone to sleep. Ragnar’s hand now slides down Athelstan’s torso to his pants. The brunet moans lightly as Ragnar pulls out his cock and begins stroking it. He reaches his hand in between them and attempts to return the favor. The winds and waves begin to get louder, masking Athelstan’s moans as the blond’s hand moves faster.

“Come,” Ragnar orders, pulling Athelstan to sit atop of him. His back is facing the boat’s edge and his eyes are fixed on the bodies lying against the planks of wood.

“Ah…hah…Ragnar,” Athelstan cries as low as the pleasure will let him. Ragnar smirks against the other’s chest and he begins licking at Athelstan’s nipples. The brunet grabs onto Ragnar’s braid and bites his bottom lip, trying his best to keep in his moans.

“Athelstan,” Ragnar groans against Athelstan’s chest. He looks up at the other and Athelstan looks down, kissing the man. Ragnar sticks his tongue in his partner’s mouth and his hands grip tighter onto Athelstan’s ass.

“R-Ragnar…I’m coming,” Athelstan mutters. Ragnar only nods and tries moving Athelstan up and down. Athelstan goes to close his eyes when he sees someone’s head moving. “Ragnar…Ragnar stop,” he whispers frantically. Ragnar looks at the other with confusion before turning his head. Athelstan slides off the other man and Ragnar turns completely, pushing his cock back into his pants.

“Brother,” Rollo says, crouching in front of Ragnar.

“What is it?” Ragnar huffs, clearly annoyed.

“How are we so sure that this plan of Athelstan’s will work out?” he asks, looking over his brother’s shoulder at the man with his back turned to them.

“Because he led us to Wessex. So why am I to doubt him?”

“But that did not end with farmland. Only bloodshed.” Athelstan bites his bottom lip and looks off into the ocean.

“If the alliance does not work, we will take charge and claim the lands by force.”

Rollo smirks and replies, “I knew Aslaug bewitched you but I never thought someone could come along and do worse.” Ragnar scoffs and rolls his tongue on the inside of his cheek.

“Athelstan did not bewitch me. We love each other equally,” Ragnar declares.

Rollo stands and mutters, “Whatever you say brother.” Ragnar watches the man walk to the other end of the boat before turning his eyes to Athelstan.

“Athelstan,” Ragnar whispers, reaching his hand out to hold Athelstan’s waist. Athelstan pushes his hand away and the blond looks at him with confusion. “Athel-”

“Leave me to sleep Ragnar,” Athelstan mumbles, sniffling. Ragnar stares at the other’s back before turning back to the boat full of men. He twists his neck and grits his teeth, fiddling with his fingers.

* * *

“Land!”

Ragnar stands and watches as the men prepare the boat for decking. He jumps off, into the sand and turns around. Athelstan slides down the side of the boat, his axe strapped to his back. He looks at Ragnar and the other is staring. The brunet quickly looks away and huffs.

“Please, Athelstan,” Rollo says, grabbing the man’s attention. “Lead the way.” Athelstan nods and walks ahead of the group. Ragnar jogs to his side and stares ahead.

“Will you ignore me the whole way there?” Ragnar asks. Athelstan says nothing and the blond rolls his neck. “Athelstan, you cannot ignore me forever.” No response. Ragnar scoffs and he falls back, leaving Athelstan to lead his army to the enclosed Francia.

When the walls are in eye distance, Athelstan stops the group within a forest and turns to everyone.

“We should stop here for now. It is almost nightfall,” he suggests. Everyone agrees and begins setting down their belongings. Athelstan continues to walk through the forest for a while and stops at a stream. He passes his hand through it and brings the water to his mouth. Suddenly, a hand slaps his and he quickly turns around, putting his axe to the blond’s neck.

“Woah there,” the man mutters. Athelstan huffs and crouches back down, putting his axe away.

“What do you want Ragnar?” he asks. Ragnar sits beside him and reaches his hand out to hold Athelstan’s chin. The other turns his face away and Ragnar grits his teeth, forcing a smile.

“What is wrong with you huh? Are you mad that someone saw us?” Ragnar questions, turning his body to Athelstan. The brunet shakes his head and lets the water run between his fingers. “Are you mad because of what Rollo said?” Athelstan looks up at the trees before huffing and resting his face in his hands.

“All those people are dead because of me.”

Ragnar rests a hand on the other’s shoulder and reassures, “King Ecbert will pay for what he has done.”

Athelstan chuckles and shakes his head. “And to think that he wanted peace.” Ragnar looks at Athelstan with confusion as the other continues. “All he ever cared about was himself.” Ragnar scowls at the brunet and smirks.

“You let him have you, didn’t you,” Ragnar concludes.

Athelstan looks at Ragnar and quickly shakes his head, responding, “No, why would I ever-”

“Yes, they captured you but Ecbert rescued you and you let him take you. But once you decided to return to me…” Ragnar stares at Athelstan before laughing. “He killed all of my people.”

“But I was still there when he-”

“Then why would he do such a thing! Huh?” Ragnar shouts, standing. 

Athelstan huffs and he stares at the water before answering, “He tried to force himself on me but I rejected him. He told me his plans to betray you and I could not let him do that. I tried to warn everyone but they’d already captured me…I love you too much to betray you or your people.” Athelstan finally looks at Ragnar and the other huffs. Ragnar sits back down beside Athelstan and watches him. “I am willing to be punished for all the deaths of those people. But I wanted to tell you what really happened. Why I returned to you.” Ragnar holds the man’s cheek and pulls him in for a kiss. Athelstan sighs and his brows furrow.

“I love you Athelstan.” Ragnar bites his partner’s neck and Athelstan groans.

“Ragnar, stop,” he protests, pushing the other away with his hand.

“Why?” Ragnar growls, biting Athelstan’s bottom lip.

“What if someone sees us?” Ragnar stares at the brunet before laughing. He kisses Athelstan and pushes him onto his back.

“All my men can watch as I bask in the glory that is you,” he responds, kneeling in between the other’s legs. Athelstan stares up at the man before pulling him down to ravish his mouth. Ragnar pulls on Athelstan’s pants, freeing one leg. He spits on his hand and rubs it against the brunet’s entrance.

“Ragnar,” Athelstan moans. “Hurry.” Ragnar nods and hovers over Athelstan. One hand presses against the muddy floor covered in leaves while the other assists his cock. Athelstan whimpers and wraps his legs around Ragnar. The blond smirks and kisses Athelstan, rolling his hips in circles.

“Why can’t men…bare children?” Ragnar mutters.

Athelstan chuckles, “What are you…talking…about?” He rests his hand on Ragnar’s cheek and the man kisses him again. Athelstan lets Ragnar’s tongue explore his mouth and his free hand reaches down to the blond’s ass. Ragnar pulls away and sits up, slapping his hands against Athelstan’s knees. The blond rolls his hips forward, slowly, as if he were spelling his name in his head as he thrusted.

“You are so beautiful,” Ragnar mutters. Athelstan smiles and closes his eyes. He lets his hands roam up above his head, grabbing onto the dead leaves near the trunk of a tree. Ragnar watches Athelstan, picking up the pace.

“L-Let me come…Ragnar Lodbrok,” Athelstan pants. Ragnar smirks and leans forward. He rests his left hand beside Athelstan’s head while his right holds onto the back of the brunet’s thigh. Athelstan groans and begins coming on their stomachs. He turns his head and kisses Ragnar’s arm. Ragnar groans, feeling Athelstan tightening around him. He grabs Athelstan’s ass, leans all the way down, and begins thrusting hard into the other. “R-Ragnar, no more,” Athelstan cries. Ragnar comes and he pushes his cock as far as he can into Athelstan. His teeth grab onto Athelstan’s bottom lip and the other whimpers.

Lagertha smirks as Ragnar and Athelstan return to the resting area.

“I see you have tamed him,” she whispers to Athelstan. The man blushes and continues walking. Ragnar stops in front of his ex-wife and looks her up and down.

“What did you say to him?” he asks.

Lagertha smiles and responds, “Nothing that _you_ need to be concerned about.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors of Kattegat finally reach Francia and are in for a few surprises.

When the group of men and women finally make it close to Francia, Athelstan stops everyone.

“If you would allow me to, I would like to accompany you and Athelstan, father,” Björn says.

Ragnar nods and pats his son’s shoulder, replying, “Of course my son.” Now he looks around and smiles. “I would like it if Lagertha and Rollo would accompany us as well.”

“Of course, brother,” Rollo agrees. Lagertha nods and Ragnar returns the favor.

“Floki, you will stay here, manage our army.” Floki scoffs before nodding and walking off. Ragnar, Athelstan, Björn, Lagertha, and Rollo mount horses offloaded from the boat and make their way to the front gate. Before they can even get off their horses, archers are standing at attention.

“We are not here to fight,” Athelstan says in his native tongue, his hands raised. “We have come to negotiate with the king for land in Francia.”

“Off your horses,” a guard orders. Ragnar looks at Athelstan before getting off of his horse. Everyone else follows and the group is led into the town.

“Well, if it isn’t the savages who wish to negotiate,” King Charles comments, watching as his men toss Athelstan, Ragnar, Björn, Lagertha, and Rollo to the floor.

“Please, we come in peace,” Athelstan protests. The king stands and walks over to Athelstan. He lifts the other’s head and Ragnar tries his best not to tackle the man.

“How do you know our language?” King Charles questions.

Athelstan smiles and answers, “I was once a Christian priest in Lindesfarne.” The king steps away from Athelstan and gestures to his men. The guards pull everyone to their feet and Lagertha looks at Athelstan with confusion.

“If you want land, you must all convert to Christianity and become servants of our church,” the king declares.

“What is he saying?” Björn asks.

“He wants you all to convert to Christianity.”

“Never,” Lagertha responds.

“Then what shall we do?”

“It seems you cannot decide.” King Charles plops down in his seat and huffs. “How about you eat and sleep and we will discuss this in the morning. There are only two ways this can go for you heathens. You either become worshipers of the god lord our savior, or you pay for your sins.”

Everyone looks at Athelstan and he repeats, “He wants us to eat and sleep. He is willing to discuss it thoroughly with us in the morning. But it will either end with us as Christians or dead.” Rollo groans and rolls his eyes.

* * *

“What do you think we should do?” Ragnar asks. After a small feast, servants showed everyone to their rooms for the night.

“We?” Athelstan replies, leaning his head to one side. He is sitting atop Ragnar’s lap, both men completely naked.

Ragnar nods and looks around before repeating, “Yes, we.”

Athelstan throws his hands in the air and declares, “Maybe you should all become Christians.”

“Nonsense,” Ragnar shouts. “You are not even Christian yourself.”

“Then we will all die.”

“No, there must be another way.” Athelstan rests his hands on the other man’s cheeks and kisses him.

“Only if we escape. But there will be no land to claim.”

Ragnar smirks and holds the other’s waist, whispering, “What if we escape and leave everyone here. Just you, me, Björn, and Lagertha.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Athelstan mumbles, looking away. Ragnar grabs the other’s ass and Athelstan groans.

“So, what did you mean?” the blond mutters. Athelstan tries to find words but nothing seems to be coming out. He rocks his cock against Ragnar’s, the other man sitting up to bite his lip.

“But we just-” the brunet starts before being cut off by his lover’s lips.

“You cannot tell me you are tired already.” Athelstan holds the other’s face and searches his eyes.

“No, but…” Athelstan leans in and kisses Ragnar. The blond smirks and pulls Athelstan’s ass cheeks apart, biting Athelstan’s tongue. The other smiles and pulls away. Athelstan pushes Ragnar against the bed and orders, “Let me take charge for once.”

“Of the negotiation? Of course,” Ragnar jokes. Athelstan slaps the other lightly and holds down Ragnar’s arms.

“No, control of you,” Athelstan mutters. Ragnar smirks at the other before nodding. Athelstan leans down and kisses Ragnar, reaching back for the blond’s cock. Ragnar groans and pulls away from Athelstan. The brunet smiles and gets off Ragnar. He kneels in between the other man’s legs and takes hold of his cock.

“Athelstan, do you plan to torture me?” Ragnar breathes, watching Athelstan. The other licks Ragnar once and smirks.

“Only if you do not behave.” Ragnar nods quickly and Athelstan puts his mouth over the other’s cock. Ragnar attempts to raise his hips but Athelstan holds them down as best he can. He lets his tongue whirl around the man’s cock before slowly pulling the length from his mouth. Ragnar groans and looks down at Athelstan. The brunet smirks and sits up.

“You have quite the tongue,” Ragnar mutters. Athelstan leans forward and kisses the blond, sitting on his lap.

“Would you like to feel more than just my tongue?” he whispers in the other’s ear.

Ragnar smirks and slides his hands onto Athelstan’s ass. “If you will grant it.” Athelstan nods and grabs Ragnar’s hands. He looks to either side of the bed and grabs the curtains hanging beside it. The brunet wraps Ragnar’s hands in the cloth on either side of the bed.

“Your first punishment,” he mutters. Ragnar growls and Athelstan licks his lips, kissing them and opening his mouth. Ragnar goes to move his hands but they are tightly bound to the curtains. He huffs and looks Athelstan in the eyes. “Patience,” Athelstan says softly. He rocks his hips against the cock sitting at his entrance and closes his eyes. Ragnar watches his partner bite his lip and lean his chest down to his face.

“Do you plan to make this painful?” Ragnar asks softly.

Athelstan shakes his head, his hips moving a little faster, and he says, “Lick them.” Ragnar looks down from the tightly shut eyes and smirks. He gives Athelstan’s nipple one rough lick and the other shutters.

“You always liked it there,” Ragnar teases. Athelstan moans again as Ragnar raises his hips. Athelstan wraps his arms around the other man’s neck, biting on his lip. He rolls his hips against the blond, feeling his rough tongue circle his right nipple a few times before moving onto the left.

“Mm, Ragnar, harder,” Athelstan moans. Ragnar pushes his hips up as best he can and sucks hard on the brunet’s nipple. Athelstan shutters and rubs his cock against Ragnar’s stomach.

“Did you release without me?” The other smirks and kisses him.

“Your turn is coming,” Athelstan mutters against Ragnar’s lips. The blond bites and holds the other’s lip, rolling his hips and thrusting up. Athelstan grabs the other’s face and Ragnar let’s go. His eyes begin to flicker close as he feels Athelstan rub his cock against his hole. “D-Do you wish to be…inside me?” His lover asks, slapping the other’s cock against his entrance.

“Yes,” Ragnar growls. He goes to put his hand on Athelstan’s ass but is restrained by the cloth. Athelstan smirks and begins sitting down on the other’s cock. They both groan loudly, eyes flickering shut, and breaths hitching. Athelstan leans down and raises his hips higher, making Ragnar exit and re-enter him again and again. “Fuck yourself on my cock like a good boy.” Athelstan nods, his hips still bouncing up and down. Ragnar makes an attempt to pull his hands free, trying to reach the cloth with his teeth.

“Ah, Ragnar, what are you doing?” Athelstan moans, watching the other. He slows his movements and Ragnar’s eyes return to his partner. “Focus on me,” the brunet orders, moving again. “Not the…cloth.”

“How can I when my hands…are not present.” Athelstan leans back, resting a hand on the bed and moans.

“You will deal.” Ragnar growls and closes his eyes as Athelstan squeezes against him. He grabs the cloth with his hands and pulls. The cracking of wood gets loud and Athelstan sits up. “Ragnar-” but before he can finish, the other man has freed himself. Ragnar sits up and pushes Athelstan onto the bed. He hovers over his lover and pushes his cock back into him. “Ha, Ragnar,” Athelstan whimpers, grabbing onto the man’s arms.

“You enjoy this,” Ragnar mutters, leaning closer to his lover and letting his hips go higher. “You were hoping I would break free, were you not?” he questions. Athelstan shakes his head no and moans loudly as the blond pushes himself all the way into the other’s entrance. Ragnar sits back up and pulls the curtains from around his wrists. Once they are gone, the blond grabs Athelstan’s waist and slowly thrusts into him. Athelstan groans and his back begins to arch. Ragnar pushes the other back down and Athelstan cries out.

“R-Ragnar…I cannot…hold…” Athelstan manages. He reaches down and holds the other’s wrist as it reaches for his cock. “No.”

“You will not release before me again,” Ragnar declares. He pushes Athelstan’s hand out of the way and holds tightly onto the other’s cock. “Your first punishment,” Ragnar whispers in the other’s ear. Athelstan chuckles and gasps, feeling Ragnar twitching inside of him. Ragnar licks Athelstan’s nipples and the brunet puts his hands in his partner’s hair.

“R-Ragnar,” Athelstan moans again. Ragnar glances up at him and bites his nipple, pulling on it with his teeth. Athelstan gasps and his walls begin to squeeze Ragnar. The blond groans and let’s go, his come releasing deep inside his partner. Athelstan reaches down to his ass and makes an attempt to spread it, wanting Ragnar to thrust deeper. Ragnar rocks his hips slowly, each thrust making him come more than the last. He lets go of Athelstan’s cock and grabs his hips.

“You can only come from my cock,” Ragnar orders, his blue eyes watching Athelstan. The brunet whimpers and grabs his nipples, pulling them in an attempt to imitate Ragnar’s teeth. He moans and his back arches. Ragnar puts his hand on Athelstan’s stomach and pushes him back down. Athelstan shakes his head and his cum finally releases, nearly hitting him in the face. Ragnar leans down and kisses him, pushing the other’s hands out of the way and flicking his nipples. “Next time…we will…tie you up,” Ragnar mumbles between kisses. Athelstan nods and wraps his arms around Ragnar’s neck.

* * *

“I pray you all slept well,” King Charles says, popping a grape into his mouth.

Athelstan smiles and replies, “Yes.” King Charles watches him up and down before smirking.

“It sounded like you had the most fun out of us all last night.” Athelstan blushes and looks away. Ragnar rests his hand on top of the other’s and searches his eyes.

“Are you okay? What did he say to you?” he questions.

Athelstan answers, “H-He heard our adventures last night.” Ragnar stares at Athelstan before laughing and looking at the king. He says something and Athelstan shoots him a look as does everyone else at the table who can understand him. Ragnar looks at him and nods. “E-Earl Ragnar says…he is willing to give you any man you want from his group if that will suffice for land.” King Charles coughs and nearly chokes on his wine. He gathers himself and smiles.

“What an interesting bargain,” he mutters.

“Father-”

“Hush girl,” he interrupts. King Charles rubs his beard before looking at Athelstan again. “Is he-”

“N-No,” Athelstan quickly says. He blushes again as the king smirks and he looks around the table. “None of these men are available.”

“What are you saying?” Lagertha asks.

Athelstan looks at her and explains, “The king would like men to…” Lagertha’s eyes go wide and she nods.

Rollo licks his lips and confesses, “I will take his daughter if he is alright with that.” The girl scrunches her nose at him and looks away.

“Is he interested in my daughter?” King Charles questions, pointing at Rollo.

“Yes.”

“Then he may have her, so long as he converts to Christianity. That will complete our deal.”

His daughter abruptly stands and shouts, “I refuse!” She storms off and her father shakes his head.

“Do not mind her, she will comply.” King Charles stands and declares, “Bring me to your men and I will choose from them.”

“We must what?” one Viking asks. Athelstan, Ragnar, Lagertha, Björn, Rollo, and King Charles arrived at the resting camp. They’d already separated the married men from the bachelors and now it is King Charles’ turn to pick his men.

“We have made a deal with the King of Francia that at least two of you will become his concubines.”

“But I am not a woman!” another shouts, “I will not allow him to stick his cock in me!”

Athelstan raises his hand and reassures, “The king wishes to be taken by you.” All the men say ‘oh’, showing signs of relief.

“Who is willing to share a bed with the king to help Kattegat gain land here in Francia?” Ragnar questions. All the men raise their hands and the king chuckles.

“Are these my potential lovers?” he asks. Athelstan turns to him and nods. As the king picks from the litter, Ragnar rests a hand on Athelstan’s waist.

“Ragnar?” he says softly.

“What would I have done without you by my side,” Ragnar replies. Athelstan smiles and looks at the two men standing at King Charles’ side.

“We will need Athelstan to teach your men our language,” King Charles points out.

Athelstan looks up at Ragnar and repeats, “I will have to teach the men their language before I can return with you.”

“Then we will begin settling here,” Lagertha declares. The two look at her and Ragnar nods. And so, Ragnar returns to Kattegat with half his men and Björn while Rollo, Lagertha, and Athelstan stay in Francia. Many months go by before Ragnar returns with women and children to join their families in Francia.


End file.
